


[Podfic] I Will Sing To The Lord Because There Is A Camel On Me.

by sisi_rambles



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gmar Tov, Golems, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rosh Hashana, Tehillim 13:6, Tishrei Never Ends, Tractate Rosh Hashana, Yomim Noraim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: There are five New Years: the first for kings, the second for cattle, the third for calendars, the fourth for trees, and the fifth for golems.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] I Will Sing To The Lord Because There Is A Camel On Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Sing To The Lord Because There Is A Camel On Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880554) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Length:** 00:04:50

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/I%20Will%20Sing%20To%20The%20Lord%20Because%20There%20Is%20A%20Camel%20On%20Me.mp3) (3.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/I%20Will%20Sing%20To%20The%20Lord%20Because%20There%20Is%20A%20Camel%20On%20Me.m4b) (2.3 MB)

  



End file.
